Gotta Stay High All the Time
by redeyedvixen
Summary: After Edward left, Bella slipped into a deep depression. Deciding that she was fed up with Forks and all the memories it held she ran away. She found herself in Portland with a new life, new friends, and a new addiction. Rated M for lemons, drugs, cutting. post NM OOC
1. Prologue

Gotta Stay High All the Time to Keep You Off My Mind

Prologue

I awoke in a cold sweat, as I did every time I started to come down. At first I didn't realize where I was, which had become a frequent habit of mine. However, I began to recognize my beloved Jim Morrison poster I had and the complete disarray of the room I shared with my best friend Nastassia.

It was only a matter of time before the withdrawals would set in, so my next fix would have to come soon. Getting out of bed I groaned, my body sore from god knows what I had done the night before. I vaguely remember going to the bars with Lana and Nastassia, doing our nightly ritual of lines off the counter. This usually included cocaine, but other nights we would do whatever was given to us from our guy "friends" (if you know what I mean) who lived in the apartment next door. Putting my hair into a messy bun, I began to start my morning routine. I stumbled out of my room into our tiny kitchen and began to brew a pot of coffee. I pulled a low-fat lemon yogurt out of the barren fridge. _Jeez, we gotta start making money somehow, besides fucking the boys next door. _I reached on my tippy toes to the grab box lf Captain Crunch that was Stassi's "favorite" cereal, which also happened to be a good hiding for our morning pick-me-up, I knew the girls would want lines a soon a they woke up, so I prepared the breakfast per say for them. _What a good roommate I am._

As soon as the smell of coffee began to fill our tiny apartment, I heard Lana exclaim from behind me, "You are a goddess!" I turned around a saw my beautiful best friend clothed in only her thong. With her long blonde hair and makeup still perfect from the night before, you would've never known she went to sleep, which could be a possibility with all the drugs we do. Lana poured herself a cup of coffee and screamed at Stassi to get her ass out of bed. "There are lines to do you hot bitch!" Soon after, we hear Stassi yell something unintelligible back, finally throwing open her door. Giving each of us the look of someone who was not ready to be awakened, but as soon as she saw her lines and fresh coffee her stunning face lit up.

"You ladies know exactly how to wake your best friend up, you two truly are angles."

"Oh you know that's not true Stassi!" I rolled my eyes, knowing in my heart that angles are the complete opposite of what we are.

Chapter 1

Two years ago I fell in love with someone. But not someone that was like any other human being I had met. A strange force pulled me to him. He seemed to mesmerize every part of me. I truly loved him with all my heart, not to mention his whole entire family. I soon discovered that they were indeed not human, a secret they had been guarding for centuries.

They were known as Cold Ones in Forks, vampires to the rest.

His name was Edward Cullen; he was perfect in every way. He cared about me like no one had ever done before; he was my first addiction.

On the night of my birthday, a paper cut turned into an awful nightmare, that set Edwards mind onto the fact he was tired of all of this. Tired of having a human pet. A few nights later, he led me to the woods and told me something that I will never forget, something that crushed my heart into a million pieces, making me unable to love again. He never wanted to see or hear from me, but insisted that I do nothing to harm myself or try to find him. He left me there to rot. No one found me for days, I had no intention of being found really, I just wanted to die there.

When Charlie found me, I could barely move or speak. He picked me up into his arms, holding me close and crying. After I got home, Charlie insisted on sitting with me while I slept, due to the nightmares that plagued me.

After about a month of being in a deep depression, I decided I couldn't stay in this place where everywhere I turned I saw Edward, even in my dreams. I packed up my things in a rush, said a tearful goodbye reminding Charlie that I had to do this for my own good, and began to drive to wherever this new life would take me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two years ago I fell in love with someone. But not someone that was like any other human being I had met. A strange force pulled me to him. He seemed to mesmerize every part of me. I truly loved him with all my heart, not to mention his whole entire family. I soon discovered that they were indeed not human, a secret they had been guarding for centuries.

They were known as Cold Ones in Forks, vampires to the rest.

His name was Edward Cullen; he was perfect in every way. He cared about me like no one had ever done before; he was my first addiction.

On the night of my birthday, a paper cut turned into an awful nightmare, that set Edwards mind onto the fact he was tired of all of this. Tired of having a human pet. A few nights later, he led me to the woods and told me something that I will never forget, something that crushed my heart into a million pieces, making me unable to love again. He never wanted to see or hear from me, but insisted that I do nothing to harm myself or try to find him. He left me there to rot. No one found me for days, I had no intention of being found really, I just wanted to die there.

When Charlie found me, I could barely move or speak. He picked me up into his arms, holding me close and crying. After I got home, Charlie insisted on sitting with me while I slept, due to the nightmares that plagued me.

After about a month of being in a deep depression, I decided I couldn't stay in this place where everywhere I turned I saw Edward, even in my dreams. I packed up my things in a rush, said a tearful goodbye reminding Charlie that I had to do this for my own good, and began to drive to wherever this new life would take me.


End file.
